For I'm Nothing Without You
by katraz
Summary: "I'll do everything it takes, Britt. You love me and I love you, and that's how I know anything's possible." Santana and Brittany are involved in a car accident. Brittany can't seem to remember the Latina sitting at her bedside.
1. I: The Crash

**Santana's POV**

"Hurry up, Britt. We can't be late for Cheerios practice."

"Santana can you help me with my ponytail?"

"Britt-Britt, can't you do it yourself?" I say as I grab the hair-tie from my wrist, knowing I'll end up doing it regardless. I turn around to find her standing right behind me and suddenly, I'm engulfed in a warm embrace. I wrap my arms around my girl and allow myself to get lost in the way it feels; just so right. Britt pulls me into a tender kiss and I can't help but smile like a fool when we break apart, and I see her with the same dopey grin.

"I mean I can, but I like it more when you do it for me." I spin her around and put her hair up for her. I receive a peck on the cheek as a thanks and I pull Britt's hand into mine so we can walk to the car. 'Shit, we only have ten minutes until practice.' I think to myself.  
We climb into our seats and I start the engine. Pulling out of the driveway, my hand finds Brittany's over the console. We're running super late, so I pass the 35 mph speed limit and go about 60. 'Okay, we can make it on time. I don't feel like doing extra laps today.'

_**CRASH**_

Metal meets metal and my ears ring from the loud noise. What I didn't see was a silver sedan running the red light. It smacked into the passenger side of my car, causing both vehicles to skid into the middle of the intersection. Britt screams and the last thing I remember is pulling her into my lap before hearing sirens and everything going black.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a steady beeping noise. My eyes open to the sight of too many white things in one place and I'm forced to shut my eyes from the brightness. The memory of what happened to bring me into this room floods my mind. _Brittany! I gotta find her!_ A pain shoots in my right arm and I look down to find a fresh row of stitches embellishing the area.

"Hello Miss Lopez! I'm Dr. Roberts. You got into a pretty nasty accident; you're pretty lucky to be alive!" I shoot an incredulous glance to the doctor.

"Yeah, thanks doc, but Britt-" My voice cracks and I feel sick at the thought of her being hurt. It was my fault we got into the accident. In the first place.

"Oh, right. I'll take you to her room. Just allow me to take out your IV." Dr. Roberts takes my hand and slowly pulls the needle out, causing me to wince in pain. Ever since I was little, needles have frightened me to the core. I stand up and start following him through the building. We stop at a room and he turns to me. "She suffered a blow to the head, but mostly bumps and bruises. She's lucky, though. If you hadn't pulled her over, the trauma could've been a lot worse."

I nod and push through the door, not trusting my voice. The sight is unbearable: my strong girlfriend looks so broken and confused. Scrapes and bruises litter her body, causing my stomach to drop. I quickly head over and sit next to her. When I pull her hands into mine, she quickly pulls them back and gives me an even more confused look. "My mom said that you shouldn't hold hands with strangers."

I stare at Britt in shock. "Britt-Britt, what're you talking about? It's me! Your best friend and your girlfriend. Don't mess around like that!" If it's possible, I see her confusion increase tenfold. "Britt?"

"I- I don't have a girlfriend. You're lying, because I totally go out with Artie. I mean, you're super hot, but I've never seen you in my life."

I can't believe what's coming out of her mouth. "It's Santana... Babe, we've been best friends since preschool. Remember? We've been attached at the hip for basically our whole lives!"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt. I just need to check up on Brittany, here. How're you feeling, Brittany? Does anything hurt? Any headaches or pains?"

"Nah, I'm fine, doc. But what happened? I mean, why am I here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Britt shakes her head and I feel my heart shatter in my chest. How can she not remember what happened? How can she not remember me? We've been together since sophomore year and best friends for fourteen years! My attention snaps back to the doctor as he signals me outside the room.

"Santana, it's my understanding that Brittany doesn't remember the car accident. Have you tried talking to her about anything?"

"Yeah, doc. She couldn't even remember who I was, plus she thinks she's dating her ex!" I tried to mask the hurt in my voice, but fail when a tear streaks down my face.

"The impact must have messed with her memory. It's somewhat common with head trauma. Now, you're going to have to be brave for Brittany. It's not going to be easy, but it's going to be hard for her, too. Tell her stories and things that she might remember. Take her to places that may have been significant to the two of you. You're going to have to jog her memory. But always remember to be patient. It's not her fault, her brain just needs a little kick-start. She'll need to stay here overnight, but you're welcome to stay with her." And with that, Dr. Roberts gives me an empathetic look and walks off.

_This is all my fault. I should've been paying attention. Britt's parents are on a business trip; they're gonna kill me. Deep breaths, Santana. Right now you need to focus on Brittany._ My pep talk gives me all the courage I need to walk back into that room and get my girl back.

I walk back into the room to find Brittany falling asleep. I sit on the bed behind her and stroke her hair until her breathing evens out.

"I'll do everything it takes, Britt. You love me and I love you, and that's how I know anything's possible." I press a kiss to her sleeping forehead and wrap my arms around her waist. My heart feels like it's about to explode when I feel her hand intertwine atop mine.


	2. II: Realizations

**Brittany's POV**

I wake up after my nap to find that Santana girl laying with her arm around my waist. She thought I was asleep last night and she sounds so rock solid on us being together. She even kissed my head. I don't think Artie will like that; or the fact she's holding me right now. But something inside me feels right and I can't bring myself to push her off.

I reach for my phone on the tray next to my bed and find seven unread texts and two missed calls. I open the one from my parents first.

_Hi, sweetheart. We heard about the accident and we're taking the next plane home. We'll be home on Friday and we're sure Santana will take great care of you. Love you and see you soon_._ Call us as soon as you can._

How did my parents know about Santana? And why would she take care of me? I don't get any of this stuff and I feel worse than when I found Lord Tubbington smoking after he said he quit. I'll call them back when I get out of this place. I continue checking my phone and find text from Artie. I quickly open it for any hints if Santana was lying or not.

_Hey, Britt. I heard about the accident and if you need a place to stay or anything while your parents are away, I'm here. That Santana's an idiot. Text me soon. -A_

I feel the slumbering Latina stirring beside me and the arm that held me slowly trail back to it's owner. I frown at the loss of contact but smile when she sits up and greets me with a warm smile. "Hey Britt. Did you sleep okay?" I sit up with her and nod my head. Might as well play nice, so far Santana's been really friendly. It wasn't her fault we got into the supposed accident. _I wish so bad that I could remember._ "Any headache or pain? You don't look so hot, babe." I guess she could sense me thinking.

"Please don't call me babe, my boyfriend wouldn't like that." Santana's face falls and I see a glint of sadness in her eyes. As soon as it appears, it's gone; now replaced with a smile and a quiet "Yeah, of course."

"Anyway, no, I feel fine." I look down at my forearm and see a bloody bandage. "I could use a clean banda-"

"DOCTOR ROBERTS!" Santana cuts me off and calls as she hops out of the bed and out the door. I can't help but check out her toned body in that Cheerios uniform. _Wait... Cheerios uniform..._ Suddenly it pops into my head! Santana Lopez is the head Cheerio beside Becky! That's all I remember, though... I don't remember us talking, just her on top of the pyramid.

A minute later, she returns with Dr. Roberts in hand. She literally dragged him by his doctor collar. He goes into a cabinet and pulls out a fresh roll of gauze and wait, is that alcohol? No no no I hate alcohol! It totally burns so bad and on a gash that size, it'll sting like hell. I learned my lesson when Lord T scratched me and we only had alcohol to clean it out. That taught me not to try and feed him cat food.

"Dr. Roberts, you can't use alcohol on Britt. She's had bad experiences with that stuff and absolutely hates it. Do you have any peroxide instead?" I swear that girl can read my mind. That was insane, how did she know about my life?_ I have so many questions about this girl._

"Oh, of course." He puts the alcohol down and pulls out the brown bottle of peroxide. I internally sigh because she literally just saved me. The doctor rolls his chair to my side and carefully unwraps the gauze. The liquid is poured onto my bloody cut and bubbles up instantly. It tingles and it sure beats the sting. When it stops getting all fizzy, he wraps a fresh coat of gauze with jelly stuff on my arm. It feels a lot better. "Well it seems you're clear to go, Miss Pierce. You can get your stuff ready and sign out at the front desk."

"Thank you, doc." I say and start to stand up as he walks out of the door. A tanned hand stops me from getting up and I throw her a questioning glance. "What?"

"You sit. I'll pack up all your stuff and take you back to my house. I talked to your parents and they said maybe it'll be good for you." I watch her as she shuffles around, collecting all my stuff, and putting it in my Cheerios bag.

"Can you hand me my Cheerios outfit?" I ask as I take the hospital gown off. My toned stomach and long legs are exposed and I notice Santana's cheeks turning red.

"Uh yeah, s-sure. Um, here." She hands me my clothes and a huge blush spreads over her cheeks. I can't help but chuckle when she stares at me the whole time I'm getting dressed. When I'm done, I wink at her and walk out to the front desk to sign myself out. She scurries after me with her flushed cheeks and signs out as well. We step out of the doors and into the bright sun. It's warm outside and the sun is shining in the deep blue sky. I get into the car and don't question it when Santana intertwined our fingers over the console. "Do you trust me driving? I mean, I'm the reason you got hurt and stuff. I feel terrible, Britt." I squeeze her hand and nod.

"Yeah, totally. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you." That earns me another smile and this time, it's real._ She really has a gorgeous smile. _"But wait, where'd you get the car? Didn't you crash yours?" I say as confusion covers my face.

"Uhh, I did, but I called my mom and she dropped it off here before she left for Florida with my dad. It's their anniversary, so they're taking a trip to where they got married." I flash a smile at Santana and nod in understanding.

"That sounds sweet. Maribel and Jimmy were always cute together."

"Wait, did you just say Maribel and Jimmy? As in my parents' names? You remember them?"

"Yeah, I remember when my family introduced themselves to them when we first moved here. Now that you mention it, I do remember them having a daughter, but I never remember us talking. I don't know, I remember you as Cheerio co-captain, but that's about it. I'm trying really hard, Santana."

"I know, Britt." And with that, we drive off.

* * *

The drive back to her house is nice and quiet. It's not an awkward silence, like when I ride home with Artie and all he does is talk about video games, so I just nod every so often. I notice that she glances over at me once in a while, but most of he ride she seems deep in thought. As we pull into the driveway, this feels all too familiar, but I can't recall why. I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my bag from the back seat. Santana's unlocked the door by the time I reach the porch and we step inside to this pretty huge house.

She takes me upstairs to her room and my breath catches in my throat when I see dozens of pictures of us together on her shelf and a picture of us riding a dinosaur. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say it was from prom. We went to prom together? I see Santana place my bag on the chair by her desk. She walks over to the picture and picks it up. "This was us at last year's prom. It was when you were class president and made the theme dinosaurs. It's kinda my favorite picture of us." I take the picture from her hand and examine it. We're smiling like idiots and it is a cute picture. I place it back on the table and remember my phone.

"Santana, do you mind if I step outside? I have to call Artie and my parents back." Her face falls and she plops down on the bed.

"No, go ahead. I'll just be up here." She says tiredly, and with that I make my way downstairs and out onto the porch.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it'd be pretty ace if you guys left some reviews c:**_


	3. III: The Park

**Santana's POV**

Britt leaves my room and I'm left on the bed. Why does she seem so set on her and Artie going out? He obviously still likes her, I mean, he had the nerve to ask her to dinner last Friday. That's our date night! Plus he's always hitting on her and dissing me. Like what the hell? She's _mine_. At least I think she is? I don't know, I'd rather not think of her as NOT being mine.

I hear her on the porch talking to that loser on the phone. I get up and hover next to the window to catch what she's saying.

_Hey, Artie._

_No, I'm fine now. Santana's letting me stay at her house._

_I don't need anything Artie, but I have a question. Can you meet me in the choir room after third period?_

_Okay, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow._

I watch her as she dials her mom's number and I leave my room to go into the kitchen. I haven't eaten since before the accident; Santana Lopez doesn't do hospital food. You'd have a better chance at finding me eating one of Berry's weird not-meat meat hunks. I might as well make Britt's favorite food, maybe some of my perfect pancakes will help her remember me. I get out the box of mix and a bowl. As I measure out the mix to put in the bowl, I hear the front door open. "Britt! I'm in the kitchen!" Her footsteps grow louder and a second later I find the gorgeous blonde sitting at the island. I see her smile when she takes notice of the ingredients being stirred into a batter. "I figured I might as well make your favorite food and everyone knows I make the best pancakes." I say with a wink.

"Thanks, I'm starving." I grab the pan from the cabinet next to the stove and butter it up. I know Britt likes the mini pancakes the most, so I pour four little circles in the pan and watch as they start to get puffy and gold. When I turn around to get the plates, I see her staring at me. I reach up into the cabinet and_ well whatya know, I can't reach. _As I'm about to call for assistance from my much-taller counterpart, I see a long, white arm reach past me and feel one steady itself on my waist. The contact's gone as soon as it came and I feel a little disappointed.

"Thank you, Britt-Britt!" I sing as she puts the plates on the counter and I head back to the stove.

"Anytime, short-stack." I shoot her a glare, which causes her to laugh and walk up to me. "Mmmm they smell so good." She tries to grab a golden cake from the plate next to me and I slap her hand with the spatula.

"Hey, don't be tryna steal none of these! I'm not done yet!" Britt gives me her signature pout and I turn back to the stove, chuckling. I flip the last four pancakes and give them a minute to cook before putting them on the plate. I see the blonde's eyes light up when I turn off the stove and grab the syrup out of the fridge.

"San can I have one now please please please please please!" She begs and I almost laugh.

"Go ahead, Britt. Here's the syrup." I say, handing her the bottle. By the time I'm done cutting up my twelve mini pancakes, Britt's are all gone and I can see a painful look on her face. "What's the matter? Did eating fifteen pancakes in the matter of 3 minutes hurt your stomach?"

"Yeah, you should've told me to slow down." And with that, she lays her head on the counter while I eat all of my pancakes.

* * *

"Britt, wake up." I whisper as I shake her shoulder. She fell asleep while I was eating and I don't want her to stay down here. Finally, she starts stirring and lifts up her head. "C'mon sleepyhead, let's head upstairs. You can take a nap in my bed."

"But I'm awake now, Saaaaaaaaan." Britt whines and scoots out of her chair.

"Good, because we're going for a ride. Get ready."

"Could I borrow some clothes? All I have is my Cheerios outfit."

"Of course, come upstairs and we can get ready." She follows me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pull my Cheerios jacket that Brittany always takes, a pair of skinny jeans, and a white tee shirt to hand to her.

"Thanks." She says as she starts getting undressed. I swear this girl wants to tease me. This is the second time she's changed right in front of me, and about the millionth time she's caught me staring at her like a fool. "It's not polite to stare, Santana." I get with a wink.

It's my turn to get dressed and I op for the outfit that's never failed to capture my blonde beauty's attention. I throw on a pair of booty shorts and my red McKinley pinnie. The whole time I'm getting dressed, I see Britt watching me and make a show of it. I slowly shimmy into my shorts and make sure to flex my abs as I pull my pinnie down. I swear I catch her licking her lips. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" I saw and wink back.

"So hot..." She mutters under her breath with her flushed cheeks.

* * *

It's about 1 in the afternoon when we're getting into the car. We pull out of the driveway and set off. I've decided that I'll take her to the park where we had our first date. The drive is filled with a comfortable silence. After driving for about twenty minutes, we reach our destination and I park the car. "Come on, I wanna walk with you." I say as I open Brittany's door. The sun is shining and making the afternoon air warm. "Does this place remind you of anything?"

"I've been here plenty of times, San." Britt takes in our surroundings and we fall into step on the cement sidewalk.

"Yeah... but do you remember what happened three years ago in this park? It was right before summer of our freshman year."

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

_"So you'll meet me at the park after school, at five, so we can talk about what's going on with us."_

_"Yeah, definitely." Britt embraces me in a warm hug and leaves._

_Five o'clock rolls around and I find myself in the park, waiting for my chipper little cheerleader. My heart's pounding in my chest when I see her figure approaching me. As soon as she's close enough, I wrap my arms around her waist and I feel hers wrap around my shoulders. "Hey, Britt." I say before letting her go and grabbing her pinkie with mine._

_"Hey, Sanny." She returns the gesture and we start walking on the trail. When we come up to a wall of brambles and trees, I tug her with me as we slip through all of them and I see Brittany's face light up when she sees the scene in front of her. Fifteen minutes prior I set up a cliche blanket with candles in a clearing I found in these woods. "Wow, I didn't see this coming." I gesture towards the blanket and take a seat. Britt sits next to me and takes my hand in hers. "What's going on, Santana? Ever since you sang to me and told me you were in love with me, you've been avoiding me. I haven't had the chance to say anything about the situation. Plus, you're my best friend and I miss you a lot. I've been a sad little panda without my big, bad Sannybear keeping me safe."_

_"I know, Britt-Britt. Honestly, I've just been scared. I mean, what if you didn't feel the same way? I've been a coward and I've been freaking out! What about all of the people who would talk about me? You see how bad Hummel got tortured last year! You're the best thing that's stuck with me through my whole life, Britt, and I can't lose that. I love you so much, I'm just scared of it all." On the last word, my voice cracks and a tear streaks down my face. She's got her arm around me, now, and presses a kiss to my forehead._

_"Santana Lopez, look at me. Why would you be scared of me not feeling the same way? Do you know how much it hurt when we would get our sweet lady kisses on and the next day you'd end up being some guy's arm-candy? You're the one that said sex was better without eye contact, let alone feelings. I **kiss **love **kiss **you **kiss **so **kiss **much **kiss **Do you hear me? I mean, you're hot, I'm hot, we would totally be, like, the hottest couple in McKinley. I just want you back." I feel my stomach twist. **She said she loves me, too. Brittany S. Pierce loves me, back.**_

_"I missed you so much. I'm lost without you, Britt. I promise I'll try as hard as I can to be strong enough. I'll come out and be proud with my lady lover." My hand caresses her cheek and we fall into a sweet kiss. Our mouths move together and it's like all of the feelings of the night are off of our chests. "What's been up, B? I'm sorry I've been avoiding you like crazy."_

_"It's okay, San, I get it. Well me and Artie got into an argument last week. He didn't understand why I was so mopey and called you a 'manipulative, bossy, jerk.'" **That jealous prick never liked me.** "I didn't like that and told him he shouldn't talk about my best friend like that, because I hate it when people talk about you and you're not there to go all Lima Heights on them." I chuckle. "Then, I defended you and he called me gullible and stupid, so I suggested we take a break. I don't stand for bullying and he knows that."_

_"If he talks down to you ever again I will punch him in the face and slash his tires. Crippled or not, no one degrades my Brittany." This earns me a smile from the blonde whose arms are wrapped around me right now. "So are you guys done now?" I say with a sliver of hope in my voice. I see Britt's smile falter._

_"No, he apologized and we're kinda still dating." **Kinda** still dating. **Still** dating. **Dating**, period. He shouldn't be talking to my girl like that. I look at her face and a sad smile flashes on her face. "If things don't work out with Artie, which they're okayish right now I guess, then I'm yours forever and always, Sannybear."_

_"I'll fight for you, Britt. I promise you that. You love me and I love you, and that's how I know anything's possible." _

_That was the night I knew I was head over heels in love with my best friend, and I found out she felt the same. We spent that night in each others' arms and nothing's ever felt the same after that. It was so much **better.**  
_

* * *

"No, I don't think I do. I'm so sorry, Santana." I take her pinkie in mine and take the same path, now even more overgrown. Brittany's a little hesitant about walking through bushes, but I get her to the clearing. I take a seat on a tree that must've fallen a while ago and she sits next to me. "What's this place? It's gorgeous." Her face is awestruck and I can't help but crack a smile with her.

"This was where you met me one night after school. This was where you told me that you were in love with me, too. We spent the night talking and laying in each others' arms, and I'm pretty sure it was the greatest night of my life. Everything felt so... right, B. This was the spot where I started believing that united, we could get through anything. This is why I _know _we can get through this." When I hear no response, I look up to see my best friend with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Britt?" I ask as I slip my arm around her shoulders.

"This is really scary. Like, I totally believe you and I think I remember being here. I faintly remember talking to you here, like, it feels overwhelming. I don't know how to feel. Was that the night when you promised to fight for me?" I was shocked. I remember that night like it happened last night. She was right, that was the night I promised to fight for her no matter what. That was also the night I gained the courage to try and start embracing my inner unicorn.

"Yeah, Britt, it was that night. Do you remember anything else?" She looks deep in thought and a pout overcomes her face.

"No, I don't, S." I put my hand on her cheek and pull her into a soft kiss. It feels amazing as our lips are moving together. It doesn't last too long, but it reminds me that I have to do everything it takes to get her to fall in love with me again. We part and look at each others' faces. "I remember kissing you on that night. It was our first real kiss."

"Yeah, Britt, yeah it was."


	4. IV: Confrontations

**Brittany's POV**

I'm sitting in Santana's bed while I wait for her to get out of the shower. It's 8:00 and we just got back from the park half an hour ago. Wow, we spent like six hours in the park today, just talking and sitting there. I enjoy her company a lot and she always gets what I'm trying to say. I feel like she doesn't judge me, either, and I love that. So far, I remember that Santana's the head Cheerio at McKinley who've I've definitely kissed before. And had a heart to heart moment with her at that spot in the woods. Things are starting to look up, and tomorrow's the day I get to talk to Artie and find out if we're really broken up. I hope Sanny's not lying to me, I really do. I hear the water turn off and nestle under the covers. A few minutes later, a towel-wrapped Latina steps into the room and I smile at her. "Hey Britt, are you staying over tonight? You can get a shower if you want."

"Yeah, my parents are catching a plane in two days and-"

"I know, B, you don't like to be alone. It's cool." I smile at the kindness and get hit in the face with a towel. I take it off my face to reveal a certain someone with her back facing me and a purple thong on. **Damn**. I swallow thickly and fall back onto the bed. "You okay back there?" I look up to catch Santana pulling a black Softball tee shirt on. She grabs a blue pair of shorts and walks over to the where I'm currently laying with a towel clutched in my hand.

"You can't be that hot. It's not fair." Santana laughs and I see her pull up her ridiculously short shorts. I get off the bed and start walking to the door until a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me down into it's owner's lap. That had is joined by it's match around my waist and I feel a kiss pressed to my shoulder.

"Oh it's totally fair, since I can't even compete against your slammin' body." Hands slide down my stomach and onto my thighs. My breath hitches as Santana kisses my neck. I turn around in her arms, straddle her, and wrap my arms around her neck. "Slammin' so hard." I hear her mumble as her brown orbs phase to an even darker brown. My cheeks burn red and she licks her lips.

"San, you're totally so much hotter than me." I whisper. Because it's definitely true. She starts to lean in and I meet her halfway. It's slow and tender and slowly gets more heated. I push her back a little and she immediately stops, a surprised look on her face. "Santana, I don't think we should do this right now. I-I still have to figure stuff out and, and, it's nothing against you because I totally wouldn't mind sweet lady kisses but I just don't think th-" I'm cut of by a brief kiss.

"Britt, you're rambling again. I get it, I got a little carried away. Now go get a shower, babe." She says in the sweetest tone possible for so-called Satan. I hug the hot Latina and saunter off to the bathroom with my towel. I turn on the water and take my clothes off, opting for a bath when I notice a headache coming on. I slip Santana's robe on when the tub is filled, and walk back into the bedroom and see her looking at the pictures of us. She doesn't question it when I step back into the room, take her hand, and walk her into the bathroom. I drop the robe and hop into the tub. "You okay, B?"

"Yeah, I just have a slight headache. Can you hold me for a while?"

"Of course, but if it gets too bad, I'm taking you to the hospital. It could be serious." She says as she slips out of her clothes, despite just showering twenty minutes ago. My jaw drops when I'm able to take in the sight in front of me. "Stop gawking and scoot up." I get from a flustered Santana. I do as I'm told and feel totally at peace sitting between this girl's legs with her hands around me in a tight embrace. Her soft touch makes me melt into her even more. I slip my hands onto hers and intertwine our fingers. San kisses behind my left ear and rests her head on my shoulder. "I remember the first night you stayed over. We were in second grade and you walked up to me in Mrs. Trace's class and-"

"I asked if I could stay over because my parents were fighting." The memory slips into my mind and I lean back to look into those mesmerizing brown eyes.

* * *

_9 Years Ago_

_Sitting in the living room watching Teletubbies, I hear my parents yelling at each other in the kitchen. I turn the TV up so I don't have to listen to them. The yelling gets louder so I turn off the show and run upstairs to my bedroom. When my parents fight, I get really upset because a lot of my friends' parents divorced. I couldn't imagine not living with my mom and dad. I grab my friend Santana's softball hoodie and throw it over my head. Sleep consumes me after I wrap myself up in my blanket and put my headphones in._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_I jolt awake to my alarm clock beeping. It's 7 in the morning and my bus comes in an hour. An hour until I see my best friend on the bus. I walk downstairs clad in jeans and the hoodie. It's my favorite one: black with "Lima Township Softball Team" written in red and "Santana Lopez" on the back with a big "1" under it. I love how it's so big on the both of us and I love how it smells like her. Downstairs, my mom's in the kitchen with my breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie!" She's so cheery and I feel weird._

_"Morning, mom. Can I sleep over Santana's tonight?" I say as I bite into my breakfast sandwich. She gives me a weird look._

_"Sure, honey. But didn't you just see her last yesterday?"_

_"Yeah, but she's my best friend and you and dad haven't been getting along, so I'd rather not be here. Plus Santana's mom said it was okay if I wanted to stay over."_

_"Oh, sure. Sorry, I didn't know you heard that. Are you okay? I'm sorry, sweetheart. Daddy's just gonna be at a friend's for a bit." My mom said as she hugged me extra tight._

_"Yeah. I just really hate it when you fight. The bus is coming, I'll call you when I'm at Santana's."_

_"Alright, sweetheart."_

_The bus stops out front and I walk out of the door with my bookbag on my back. I walk on and find Santana sitting in the middle with all of the popular kids. She smiles when she sees me in her hoodie and waves me to sit with her. "Goodmorning, Brittany!" She always gives me the cheeriest 'Hello's and a hug every morning. The bus ride goes normal and we walk to Mrs. Trace's class together. We get in the room and sit next to each other, as usual. "Are you coming over after school? We can play Wii and watch movies!"_

_"Yeah, totally. I was wondering if I could stay over. My parents kinda got into a fight."_

_"Of course, Britt. Who would I be to ever say no to you?" She grasped my hand and we did our warmups._

_After school, I walked to Santana's house. We spent the night watching Disney movies, eating popcorn, and playing Mario Kart. That was the first night I stayed at Santana's house and the first night I was able to fall asleep with her arms around me. I felt **safe**._

* * *

"Yeah. If you would've told me then that you'd be my best friend in eight years, I would've believed it. But if you told me we'd be dating, I mean kinda dating, because the whole memory thing, we were dating? I dunno, I find this confusing, but I would've laughed. I love you though, Britt. And I'll be here with you no matter what."

I ponder her thoughts for a minute. "I'm meeting with Artie in the choir room tomorrow after third period. I wanted to talk to him about our relationship because I honestly don't remember breaking up with him. I want you to be there so we can talk." I feel her shuffle a bit behind me and I don't get an answer. "San?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Do you not trust me, Britt? Why are you so worried about Artie? Do you still have feelings for him? Ever since you've been out of the ER, you've been stressing over Artie. Artie, Artie, Artie. Be honest, Britt. If you still like Artie, just tell me." I hear her voice crack at the last sentence. I never really thought about that, though. I think there's still some feelings, but I definitely have intense feelings for Santana, too. This is so confusing.

"I dunno, San. I don't think I've really resolved my feelings for him and that's why I want to talk. I also think it'll be good for you to be there because I really want you there. I don't know why I've been worrying about him. I guess it's just because I wanna make sure your stories match up. I trust you with my life, Santana, but I just need reassurance." I feel her nod into my shoulder.

"Okay, Britt. If that will make you feel better. If he tries anything stupid, I'll go ALL Lima Heights on him. I'll even pull the razor blades out of my hair." That makes me laugh. She's not serious. _I hope._

"Are you ready to get out? As much as I like laying naked with you, the water's getting cold. Plus I'm a bit tired." I say, stifling a yawn. A kiss is pressed to my temple and San stands up. I follow her lead and take the towel she hands me. We dry off and go back into her room, where she hands me shorts and _the softball hoodie_. "San, I thought I lost this!" I yell incredulously as I slip it over my head. It fits perfectly now and I notice how it smells just like it's true owner.

"I saw it at your house on Friday and thought I'd give it that Lopez smell again. You always told me that you liked clothes that smelled like me, and that's why you always stole my tees to sleep in." She shrugs her shoulders like it's the simplest thing ever.

"You're too good to me." I get under the blanket and Santana gets in next to me. I wait for her to hold me and feel her hesitate when her hand grazes my side. I shouldn't have said anything about Artie. I know she'll be weird about it for a bit. I grab her hand and pull it so her arm is around me. Our fingers lock together and I turn around to give Santana a kiss. When I do, I see a tear streak down her face. "What's wrong, San?"

"I'm just worried, Britt. C'mon, don't worry about me. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Of course I still worried, I just decide it's probably better to leave Santana be. Sleep sounds pretty nice right now.

* * *

I'm awoken by grumbles and Santana restlessly moving. I look over at the clock and realize we should probably get up now, anyway. I roll onto my stomach and proceed to gently shake her awake. She opens her eyes and calms down when she sees it's just me. Immediately I'm engulfed in a huge bear hug. "Now I remember why you're my Sannybear." I note breathlessly.

"Britt, I'm so glad you're okay. I had a dream that you were killed and it felt so real." It spills out of her mouth so fast and I can't believe what I'm hearing. That sounds like a pretty bad dream, though.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I know how you feel, one night I had a dream that Lord Tubbington ran off and joined another gang." Santana looks pretty confused, but that was a scary dream. Last time Lord Tubbington was in a gang, he came home drunk every night, so I had to send him to AA.

"Yeah, I totally get it. Hey, we should get ready for school. Your Cheerios uniform is in the dryer, I'll go grab it." I watch her fit frame walk through the door and listen to her walk down the stairs. _I might as well put a bra and shorts on. _I slip my bra on and tug up my tiny red uniform shorts on. Then I sit on the bed and slip my socks and sneakers on while I wait. Outside, I hear the soft patter of rain and soon I hear the padding of footsteps coming up the stairs. In the doorway, Santana's standing with two uniforms in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Damn, Britt, you planning on some me and you time?" She purrs and winks at me. I snatch my uniform from her and chuckle.

"I dunno, maybe later if you're good, gorgeous." I say and wink back. I would totally get my sweet lady kisses on, but I want to wait until I've straightened out most of the thoughts floating around in my mind. "Let's go, cutie. School starts in twenty minutes."

"Wait, come here and let me put your hair up." Santana finishes tying her hair into a ponytail and pulls me over. Her soft hands feel like heaven running through my hair, but it's gone in a minute. The contact is replaced when one of those soft hands grabs mine. "Okay, let's head out." We walk down to the car hand in hand and start the drive to school. As soon as we walk into McKinley, we're attacked by all of our glee friends.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"WHY ARE YOUR GUYS' ARMS BANDAGED?"

Finally Santana cuts in. "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, CALM IT DOWN, GUYS! WE'LL EXPLAIN AT GLEE. BRITT DOESN'T NEED EIGHT HUNDRED PEOPLE HOUNDING HER FOR ANSWERS." I smile and thank her.

Artie rolls over to the group and throws Santana a bitter smile. "Wow, Satan. It's nice of you to defend Brittany after almost killing her in a car accident." He grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap. "C'mon, Britt, lets go." He starts to leave when Santana grabs his chair.

"Excuse me? What did you just say, Wheels?" I get up and stand aside both of them. "Don't you accuse me of purposely hurting her, because everyone knows that Brittany S. Pierce is the one person in this fucked up world that I would never harm. You think I MEANT for this to happen? Do you think I _wanted_ Brittany to forget basically **everything** that's happened between us? Fuck you, Artie." Santana storms off and Artie looks at me. The group disperses and Quinn comes up to me.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I'm engulfed in a huge hug from Quinn, who kisses my forehead. "We were so worried, Britt. Thank God you're okay."

"I'm okay, Quinn. I'll talk to you later, though. I need to talk to Artie." She nods in understanding and waves as she walks away, her ponytail swaying with her strut.

"Sorry about that, Britt. I've just never liked Santana or the way she treats you. If you would've been in the car with me, we wouldn't have crashed. You'd still have your memory."

"Wait, Santana treats me like I'm the only person alive. She takes care of me and I appreciate that. Second, I don't even remember being in a car accident. I don't know, everything's just so confusing. I'll see you after third." I walk by myself to class and sit down in the back of the room. I hate Mondays, they're as unmagical as that time I found out Rory wasn't a real leprechaun.

I power through the day and by the time third period's over, I've barely seen Santana all day. Hopefully she still comes. I make my way to the choir room and see Artie already in there. I sit down across from him and he smiles. "Hey, what did you need to talk about?"

Well there's no point in putting it off. "I just, are we still together? That's another one of the things I couldn't remember. I really wanted to clear it up." It's silent in the room for a minute and I start to feel uncomfortable. Thank the heavens that Santana walks in. She tugs at my shoulder until I get up and sits in my chair. Before I can protest, she's pulling me into her lap and holding my hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Coach needed me to help her trash a car." Artie looks at us and looks appalled.

"Brittany, I've made a lot of mistakes, but one I couldn't live with is if I let you slip away. Of course we never broke up."

* * *

**Santana's POV **

_"Of course we never broke up."_

My eyes widen with what I'm hearing. No he isn't pulling this shit. "What the fuck are you tryna pull here, Wheels? You and Britt broke up last year!"

I feel Brittany stand up and look between me and Artie. "What? Okay, now I'm really confused."

"Do you really think I'd let you go? I _love_ you, Brittany." I stand up and my anger gets the best of me.

"Oh bullshit. We all know you still have a crush on my girl and how _desperate _you are to try and get her back from me. Go be pathetic somewhere else, Artie."

"Santana, stop the violence." Britt sounds distraught and I don't like it.

"Britt, he's lying to you. I promise." I shoot her a pleading look. I go to grab her arm, but she backs away and shakes her head.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I swear, you can trust me. Don't listen to her!"

"Guys, please stop. I don't know who's telling the truth. I'm going to find Quinn." And with that she's out of the choir room, leaving me and this little jerk alone.

"What the fuck do you call that, Artie?"

"I call it rightfully taking back what's mine. Brittany deserves so much better than you."

"Oh, right, and you're **definitely** better for her than me. _Fuck you._ You've always been jealous of our relationship. I totally get how you could be in love with her, I mean what's not to love? She's the single best thing in this horrifying world. But you won't get away with this. She's mine; always was and always will be." I walk out of the room, leaving Artie and ready for a fight.

He picked a battle that he can't win against me in. No one can.


	5. V: Artie

**Artie's POV**

Santana Lopez has been my worst nightmare since the eighth grade. She's always had good looks and that charm that attracts everyone to her. The popular kids accepted her into their group at the snap of her perfectly manicured fingers and she could manipulate someone like a sculptor shapes with clay. I will admit to having a crush on her before, but that was before I realized what a snarky bitch she is. I envy her. She comes from a super rich line of doctors, has the whole school in the palm of her hand, and has the love of my life, probably in her bed right now. When we were in middle school, I was endlessly tortured and ridiculed by Santana and her gang of friends. I had just moved to Lima and everything started off great. Me being in a wheel cheer gained me a lot of sympathy from everyone. People would always hold doors or help me with my books. I even got invited to birthday parties because people felt bad for me. That all changed when I started talking to Brittany S. Pierce. We met at Kevin Stinson's end-of-summer bonfire the summer after seventh grade.

* * *

_"Hi, your Artie, right? I've heard a lot about you." I looked at the soft voice talking to me and my jaw drops. It was the the most popular girl in school right under Santana, AND Santana's best friend. Words, Artie, words!_

_"Uh yeah, umm hi. I've heard a lot about you, too." She sat on my lap and started playing with my hair. "What brings you to my lap?"_

_"You're kinda cute, even though I'm 100% sure you're a robot-cyborg thing."_

_"Oh, are you sure? Is this a dare or something?" I let out a confused chuckle._

_"No, I'm just here alone and looking for friends. You seem pretty friendly, are you single?" Alone? Where was her best friend? Wait, did she just ask me if I was single? I had to be dreaming. Wait, she's expecting an answer._

_"What? I mean yeah, single pringle, why?" Then, out of nowhere, her soft lips touch mine and I feel like I'm at the top of a roller coaster. She pulls back and I mumble something like an idiot._

_"Well, I should go, my ride's here. It was nice meeting you, Artie. See you next week." Did Brittany Pierce just kiss me? Of all the people at this fire tonight, of all the people who could've been my first kiss, Brittany? My heart did somersaults in my chest for the twenty minutes it took for me to wheel home. I felt fabulous and I went to bed that night the happiest teenager in the world._

* * *

_Everything changed when school started a week later. I went in headstrong and expecting things to be perfectly normal. I mean, it started normal, people still held doors for me and said 'hey' to me in the morning. I pulled the letter from the school out of my pocket and found out I had locker B8302. Wow, right next to my first period class, cool. As I'm going through the halls, I pass by Santana at her locker. Her mischievous smile should've tipped me off, but I ignored it because I didn't know why I'd be receiving looks from her in the first place. I didn't do anything to her. After a few turns, I end up at locker B8302. I look back at the paper and put 38-42-08 into the dial. Unexpectedly, I pull up the latch and am suddenly pelted with at least five pounds of glitter. My eyes burn and my mouth is full of the little plastic flakes. _

_"Looking mighty **fabulous**, aren't we, Abrams?" I hear a bunch of laughing and a succession of high fives and 'OHHH's all around me. When my hands are shaken free, I clear my eyes of the wretched glitter. There, right next to me, is Santana Lopez. Laughing hysterically at me with Brittany right next to her. But something's off, Britt actually has a sympathetic look on her face. She whispers something to Santana, who rolls her eyes and says something back. Before I know what's happening, I'm being whisked into the boys' locker room by my blonde heroine. She starts brushing the plethora of glitter off of my body._

_"Thanks a lot for the help." I say weakly._

_"You're welcome, sorry for the glitter. Santana thought it would be funny. I mean it was, but that was a little too much glitter. Plus you looked confused and hurt."_

_"Yeah, it hurt. Stings my eyes a bit."_

_"That's gonna last for a while. I remember when I threw glitter on a parade float but it blew back into my face."_

_"Wow... That's really... Tragic, Britt."_

_"The doctor had to give me special eye drops. Do you mind if I walk you to class?" She smiles and __**blushes**__._

_"I'd be flattered." I say and smile back. She wheeled me all the way to my class in B hall and kissed me on the cheek before pushing me through the door. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. Besides maybe the first time she kissed me._

_Things progressed from there, forward. Everyone started looking at me funny and I would get laughed at for no reason. Every time I saw Santana, she'd give me that same stupid smirk and every time I saw Brittany, she'd give me a sympathetic smile. Come to find out, Santana started spreading rumors about me, apparently I had crabs and slept with diapers on so I wouldn't wet the bed. For some reason, people believed her. I don't know why. The only person to show me any kind of sympathy in that school was Brittany. That's what brought me to fall for her even harder. Like twice a week, she'd meet me at my locker and we'd walk to class together. She talked to me like a normal person. She didn't treat me as handicapped, she treated me as Artie Abrams, and I loved every second of it. It was like she actually listened to what I had to say, unlike other people who would call me a nerd and ditch me. Sometimes she'd respond with things that made no sense at all. Mostly about her cat or stories about her and Santana. I tried to ignore them as they became more and more frequent, though. _

* * *

_A month after we started talking, I worked up the courage to ask her out. It was one of the mornings she met me at my locker and I was walking her to science. _

_"Hey, Brittany, I really like you... And I wanted to know if you wanted to go to BreadstiX with me tomorrow night?"_

_"I'd love to, Artie, and I really like you too... But," **Of course there was a 'but'. **"I spend Fridays with Santana. I mean, it's just that Friday's always been our night. I can't just ditch her." I felt crushed. Like eight trucks were just piled on top of me. "I'll see you around." There's that smile. That smile that makes me feel pathetic and stupid for being dragged along like this. Britt walks away but, lo and behold, locks arms with Satan Lopez. It's like I'm addicted to this beautiful girl, and I can't kick the feeling. She's the prettiest girl in this school, inside and out. I think that's why I like her so much. She's hilarious, quirky, and the kindest soul I've ever met. Brittany's perfect and I'm smitten. But why did Santana have to be around to ruin it for me?_

* * *

_A few weeks passed until I worked up the courage to ask Britt out again. This time, on a Wednesday. I met her after her eighth period English class, which surprised her. What I forgot was that she shared that class with Santana; she had seven out of eight classes with her. How could I forget? But I swallowed my fear and rolled up to the blonde beauty. _

_"Hey, Artie. What are you doing here?" Asked Brittany._

_"Yeah, what **are** you doing here?" Santana repeated, sounding annoyed. Gosh she sucks._

_"I wanted to ask you something, Brittany." I say, totally disregarding the irked Latina two feet away. "Will you go on a date with me at BreadstiX tonight?" If it was even possible, Santana's face grew ten times more annoyed. I could tell she was growing angrier by the second._

_"Wow, sure, Artie. I'll meet you there at seven?"_

_"Uh, yeah! Sounds great!" I flashed a wide grin at Brittany and she bent down to hug me. "I'll see you later, then!" I wriggled my eyebrows as I turned around and past Santana. She looked like she wanted to slaughter me, but I don't even know why! If Brittany was really her best friend, she'd be happy. Not angry. But it's whatever. I had a date to go on with one Brittany Pierce tonight. Happy and oblivious, I didn't notice the sound of a kiss being shared by the girl of my dreams and the girl of my nightmares._

_After two excruciating hours, it was finally time for Brittany to meet me at BreadstiX. I grabbed a table for two and waited for my date. At about 7:09 she walks in and I can't help but check her out. She's wearing a tight, black pencil skirt and a red raglan that was loosely draped on her shoulders, with a black tank top underneath. Simple, yet oh so elegant. "Hi, Britt. Wow you look stunning." This time, I get a happy smile and a peck on the cheek. _

_"Hey, Artie. Thanks, so do you." The waitress walks over and takes our orders. I got the fettuccine alfredo and she got spaghetti and meatballs. We kept the chatting light over dinner. Just the basic 'how are you's and 'what's been up's. Dinner was great and the breadsticks were delicious.  
_

_"How did you get here? I can walk you home if you want, you don't live that far, and it's really nice outside." She looked as if she pondered the thought for a minute or two._

_"I walked, but sure. I would like the company. Sanny walked me here, I'll tell her not to come get me."_

_"Okay! Cool. Are you ready, then? Before it gets too late. We have school tomorrow." I wheeled over to her and grabbed her hand._

_"Totally. Let's go." We stepped out into the nice, cool autumn night and proceeded to make our way towards Britt's house. Or what I assumed was her house at the time. The walk was nice, and not even ten minutes later, we were at 'her' driveway. "I told Santana I'd stay over tonight, so I guess this is where we part." The thought of her spending the night with Santana nipped at my heart a bit. Well, they're just friends, after all. No big deal._

_"Oh, okay, Britt. Uh, I have another question before you leave, though. Will you be my girlfriend?" This was the moment of truth. It was make or break. My heart was almost ready to shatter, but then she **finally** answered me._

_"Okay." She leaned down and kissed me, and I swear I grew the size of a house. Oh my god, she's my **girlfriend**! After I watched her walk into Santana's house with a dopey grin on my face, I rushed home as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to put this on my blog. Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce. It has a nice ring to it. **Nothing could ruin my night. Nothing at all**, I thought as I crawled into bed._

_But again, what I didn't know, was as I laid in bed, Brittany did the same. That was the night Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce **also** became more than friends. The night that they started secretly hooking up almost every night. Of course Santana would do that, though; how could I expect any less?_

_School was great after that. Santana laid off the rumors and torment, so I guessed Brittany talked to her. Our relationship was going well, except for the fact that every single Friday, Brittany went straight to Santana's house for the night. Sometimes they'd show up at some parties together, so Brittany would stay with me while Santana got hit on by most of the guys. Something was off with Brittany on those nights. She always stared at the gaggle of guys around her friend with a slightly annoyed look on her face._

_From school, I'd usually walk home, hand in hand with my girlfriend. We'd talk and just laugh together; it was perfect. Occasionally, I'd take her to dinner at BreadstiX or we'd go see a movie. I always asked her out on Wednesdays, because that was the best fit for our schedules. Our dates would always end up on me walking her back to her house or Santana's house; wherever they were staying that night. I didn't show it, but I really didn't like how much they hung out. They gave attached at the hip a whole new meaning. **And another meaning that I didn't know at the time.**** Why couldn't that bond be with me?**_

* * *

_A few months into our relationship, things kicked up a notch. It was one of the nights Brittany and I went on a date. We walked to the high school to watch their rendition on West Side Story. The play was phenomenal and Britt loved it, too. It was a Friday night, and Santana was visiting her grandmother with her parents. Thank God for that. Now that I think about it, they didn't really hang out the past week or two. Brittany decided to come back to my house since my parents weren't home. We proceeded to make our way to my bedroom. She kissed me and it soon heated up. I felt strong arms pick me up and lay me in my bed. Before I knew it, my shirt was off along with hers. **I'm about to have sex with the hottest girl in school. **It felt like thousands of fireworks were going off in my body. Every touch and every breath we shared worked me farther. I felt her clench around me and it was enough to push me off the edge.__  
_

_I lay there with the gorgeous blonde in my arms. "I love you, Brittany." She shuffled a bit and sighs._

_"I know, Artie." I don't know why, but she sounded kinda sad._

_"Hey, what's wrong? Why do you look all sad, babe?" She stuck her lip out and sighed again. _

_"Santana's been avoiding me. We had a very heartfelt talk and she hasn't been texting me or talking to me or walking with me in the halls or sitting with me in classes. It's been bumming me out and I really miss her." Really? We just had a moment and I said I loved you and all you can think about is Santana? Something inside me snapped and before I knew what I was saying, I was yelling at Brittany._

_"Santana's just manipulating you to hurt me! She's never liked me and you're acting stupid for following that bossy jerk! Stop being so gullible, Brittany! I don't know why you like her so much! All she's doing is using you and of course you don't see it. Open your eyes, Britt! She doesn't care about you!" Tears formed in her eyes and I immediately regretted my harsh words._

_"You shouldn't talk about her like that. Santana's my best friend and if you can't respect that, we can't be together. Obviously she **cares** about me more than **you** because she's never said a mean word about me or used me for anything. She takes care of me and I look out for her. That's just how it's worked and how it will always work." She sounded broken and I automatically hated myself._

_"Britt- I- I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that." I let out with a nervous chuckle. She was out of my bed and throwing her clothes on in seconds. "Don't leave."_

_"You can't just insult my best friend and then go on to insult me and expect me to stay here with you. I think we should take a break Artie, I need time to think. You, of all people, weren't supposed to bully me." And with that, she was out of my door and out of my house. **Dammit, why do I have to fuck everything up?** I made my way to my chair and put my pajamas on. Sleep evaded me that night and I was left with nothing but my thoughts. **I have to fix this.**_

* * *

_Monday back at school, I didn't see Brittany all day. It wasn't until Wednesday that I decided to look for her. I found her during study hall in the library looking up pictures of baby ducks. **She's so cute.** I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she realized it was me, she stood up and flashed a tight-lipped smile. "What do you want, Artie? I'm supposed to be meeting Santana in like five minutes." I rolled my eyes at her comment._

_"Just let me explain what happened. I'm just really insecure because you're super hot and I'm, like, super **not.** Santana always takes you away from me and it's just bothered me for the longest time. I get that I was a jerk and it was out of my place to say that to you. But I promise, I will never have another outbreak like that again, Brittany. Yeah, maybe I'm a little jealous that she gets to spend so much time with you, but I guess I get it. So if you'd please take me back, I promise to never hurt you again." She looked as if she was thinking it over for a few seconds._

_"I mean, I guess, Artie. But you have to accept the fact that I spend a lot of time with her. I've known her longer than anyone and the time we spend together means a lot to me. I really like you, too, though. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally into you. What you said really hurt me, though. I thought you were one of the people I could trust to never insult me, but I guess I was wrong."_

_"I know, Britt. Just, please give me another chance? I won't mess up this time. It was an outburst in the heat of the moment; I was just upset." I look at her, silently pleading with her to give me another chance._

_"I guess, Artie. But I have to go, now. Santana wants me to meet her by her bus." I watch her walk away and smile to myself. **There you go, Artie. Way to make things right.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, if you haven't figured out, this falls into the place during their eighth grade year and ends right before the flash back of the park meeting between Santana and Brittany. In the present, they're in junior year. (Later on the gaps about the unnoticed things will be filled in, they're pretty major to the plot line.)**_

_** Sorry this took a bit long, I've had a few projects to do! You guys are great for reading this though, so thanks c:**  
_


	6. VI: Insatiable

**Brittany's POV**

I quickly walk out of the choir room and set off to find Quinn. The sound of Santana yelling at Artie quickly fades out as I make my way through the empty halls of McKinley. A flash of blonde hair catches my eye as I round the corner of J hall. The features of my best friend clear up as I practically sprint up to behind her, my arms instantly finding their way around her broad shoulders. "Quinn, I was talking to Santana and Artie to try resolve my issue, but you see, no one's giving me a straight answer and I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do, my heart totally wants Santana and I'm pretty sure my body, too, because damn... The things she does to me, but Artie, and I think I still have unresolved feelings I'm just going into like an overload and I don't have any idea what to th-"

"BRITTANY! BRITT, BABY, I'm gonna need you to stop talking. You were rambling again. Thank you. Okay, now I'm gonna need you to tell me the gist of that because I couldn't catch a single word, but I'm pretty sure I didn't need to know part of that." I nod, my cheeks flushing from the thought of what Santana actually does to to me. Especially naked. And clothed? Yeah, that too. Quinn arches her nicely shaped eyebrow and I realize she wants an explanation.

"Oh, I asked Artie if we were still dating and he said 'yes' and that he loves me. I kinda believe him, but then again Santana said that me and her were dating. Classification would be nice, and I thought I'd come to you." I gaze expectantly at Quinn and her laughing to herself and shaking her head. "You know, I really don't appreciate the laughing, Q, this is serious."

"Britt, first of all, I think the word you're looking for is _clarification_." **_Totally what I said. _**"Second of all, you're dating Santana. You should've come to me in the first place. Take a walk with me." Quinn grasps my hand and links our arms together. My head's swirling, like worse than when I think about how much gel Blaine uses in his hair; Totally not in a good way. The cheerleader leads us aimlessly through the halls. "Whatcha thinkin' about, B?"

"Nothing, just, I don't get it. Why would Artie say that?" He knows I don't like lies, especially about important things like that. That means Artie is still in love with me, though. Oh gosh.

"Artie's always been head over heels for you. Ever since Santana came out of the closet for you, he's been hell-bent on getting you back. You don't remember him asking you out basically three times a week? He's desperate and uses the fact that you hate saying 'no' against you. But, luckily for you, you have an amazingly scary girlfriend to try and keep him at bay. I'd actually be worried about them being in the same room alone. In my opinion, I don't even know if he wants to be with you because of actual feelings or the thrill of upsetting Santana." Quinn's words repeat in my head like a broken record. Well at least I know I'm really with Santana. Artie... I don't know what to think. "On the topic, why didn't you just come to me? You could've saved the trouble." I guess she's caught me.

"I wanted to see how much I could trust them. Santana checked out, but apparently not Artie. I just wish I could remember everything between Santana and me. Just spending a night at her house had me on cloud nine, let alone however long we've been dating."

"Honestly Britt, I think you guys have been that way long before she asked you out. We've been best friends for a while and Santana's always given you that look. Far from the looks she gives anyone else." That revelation causes me to smile. The bell signalling fifth period vibrates through the halls. "C'mon, let's walk to Glee together. Everyone's gonna want an explanation." I nod my head and walk with Quinn to the choir room. Santana and Artie aren't in class when the late bell sounds and my worries grow. _What if they're killing each other right now? Hostility is definitely something both of them share._

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Schue's voice breaks through my thoughts. "This week, I'd like to dedicate the topic to the recovery of two of our own. Brittany and- wait, where's Santana?" As if on cue, San strolls in the room with a cup in her hand. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile at the gorgeous girl holding a coffee.

"What? I needed a coffee before I snapped someone's neck." No one questions her as to why she's late, they know Santana needs her coffee when she's agitated. She grabs the remaining chair and places it flush against mine as Mr. Schue continues with his assignment. I coax a warm smile out of my girlfriend and a second later, feel her soft fingers slip between mine. All of a sudden, Mr. Schue's lesson doesn't seem all too interesting. "Hey, B." A huge smile overcomes my face. It's amazing how, even without too many memories of her, this gorgeous woman could make me feel like the only person alive. She treats me like a queen when all I feel like is a pawn on her board. That's what keeps me intrigued by this girl, I'm constantly left wanting more and more. For right now, I didn't have to worry about Artie or the fact he lied to my face. "What's going on in that smart head of yours?" I'm snapped out of my reverie by the milky smooth voice of the Latina who took over said thoughts.

"Nothing," I say not missing a beat, "I'm just really glad you're here." My body stiffens and I'm sure San notices it as hers does too. Artie rolls into the room unannounced with an evil glint in his eyes. I don't like that look, it unnerves me.

"Artie, why're you so late?" Mr. Schue asks. "You guys can't just walk in whenever you want. Just because we're Glee doesn't mean regular school rules apply."

"I had some business to attend to. Sorry _Schue_." Artie snaps out.

"Well sorry to interrupt, but I think what we all want to know are the details of our little Satan and her fallen angel." Mercedes chirps. A ripple of agreement sounds through the room, as does the sound of chairs as everyone, besides Artie, gathers around San and I. It feels like story time, which it basically is. Santana's face grows more annoyed and I get scared that she's gonna snap.

"Guys, don't push Santana. She's not in the best mood." I provide and receive a gracious smile from said girl and a look that said _I got this, but thanks._ Thankfully she started to explain; I still don't remember that part. It was troubling; having events that probably once meant the world to me blurred. I couldn't just look back like _hey, remember that time, San? _and it was a bit intimidating. Having the feelings but not remembering how they developed? No thank you. I was willing to leave everything up to Santana to walk me through it, like I knew she would. That? I knew.

"I was driving Britts and I to our morning Sylvester cheer camp and I didn't notice a car running the light. It crashed into the passenger side and succeeded in hammering my car and my girl. We woke up in the hospital with a few cuts and bruises. Needed stitches for these bad boys." She gestures to our arms and the stitches that ran down them. "Britt got it worse though, the little babe had no idea who I was. Barely remembers anything about us, unfortunately."

"I dunno, I'd say that's pretty fortunate. Too bad she didn't completely forgot about you." Hearing that caused Santana to rise from her seat. I couldn't help but to stand, too and rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. I feel the tension dissipate in her shoulders and I'm grateful. I don't need her to get into a fight or anything to get in trouble.

"You know what Abrams? You can fuck right off. You're just mad at the fact I can make her fall for me twice while you couldn't do it once. And now you just pathetically try getting with _my_ girl nonstop."

"Hey, I'm actually pretty lucky to have a girlfriend like Sannybear over here. The _only _ Sannybear for me." I add a little lower. Nonetheless, Artie heard and I witness his face grow ten times hotter with rage.

"Damn, shots fired." _Pow pow _I hear Puck let out and barely hold in a chuckle. The Artie-Santana tension is thicker than a concrete wall at that moment. Everyone uncomfortably sits there in silence, waiting for any kind of rebuttal from the boy clad in a striped sweater and racing gloves. The stare down is intense and I swear I could hear someone drop a pin in that moment- Unless that was the sound of Artie's composure snapping. Either way, it was totally silent. _  
_

"Well, I'm just gonna go to my locker. I'll be back." Mercedes leaves the room with Kurt following in tow.

"Yeah, I should go with her. Yaknow, battle buddies!" He says, garnishing his reason with an awkward chuckle. I see Quinn looking at me and her face says it all: _This is definitely something interesting._ I shoot her a look that warns her not to spur the beasts on. That earns me a huff and eye-roll from my good friend. Quinn had always been a good friend to me. She always cheered me up when I needed it and treated me like her sister; more like a sister than her actual sister. It was always comforting to talk to Quinn and she always knew what to say to quell my inner turmoils. _  
_

"This isn't over, Santana. I will end you." Artie states with his voice dripping with venom.

"Not before I _ends_ you, Racing Stripes. I don't care if you're in a chair or not," Santana states matter-of-factly, "But no one, I repeat, _no one_, messes with or tries to steal my girl over here." She snapped with such ferocity. As if to prove a point, her arm snakes around my waist and it feels great. I watch the scene unfold in silence, as do Sam, Puck, Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Finn.

"Umm, I don't know what's going on here, guys, but uh, make sure to get your songs ready and hopefully sort out this little dispute. I'll see you all tomorrow! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Spanish tests to grade!" With a quick nod of the head and a bright smile, Mr. Schue took the few steps into his office. The bell signalling fifth period resonated through the building. Artie, Santana, and I are left in the room as every other Glee member files out of the door, lost in their own conversations.

"Let's go, San. We'll be late to gym." Our gazes lock and I pull another sweet smile from her. Artie's rooted to the spot staring at us like a lost puppy. Santana leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips and I can't help but allow my face to be overcome with a huge smile. Our hands meet again and I start moving us towards the door. Before we pass through, I look over at Artie and grace him with a tight-lipped smile and a nod of the head. The walk to the gym is short, being it's located about a minute away from the choir room. The locker room is bustling with girls getting changed, but I couldn't care less. The prettiest girl in the school was already holding my hand. We travel over to our corner and proceed to get changed into our red McKinley gym-wear, not without plenty of stolen glances and quite a bit of gawking.

Dodgeball got pretty intense, but our class ended up winning. It may or may not have resulted in a heated make-out session in the locker room. (It totally did.) The rest of the school day went by boringly and uneventfully. After eighth period, Sanny and I walked to our lockers together to put our books in for the following day. We walk to the car hand in hand and drive away in the same fashion. "Hey, Britt?" The Latina sounds from besides me.

"Yeah, cutie?" I see a smirk form after my term of endearment.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you'd allow me the honor of a date tonight?" That tone of voice hasn't failed to make my stomach flutter these past few days. It's so sweet and determined and totally makes my heart swell.

"I dunno, my girlfriend might not like that." I can't pass up the chance to tease the little driver. My words float through her ears and the smirk intensifies.

"Oh yeah?" She whips the car into the driveway and kills the engine. Her seatbelt snaps up and I do the same to mine. Before I even have the time to blink, Santana's straddling my lap in the confined space with ease, her arms on either side of my head. "She might not, but I'll totally make it worth your time." The gorgeous brunette basically purrs, planting a kiss to my lips and drawing back slowly.

It's been four days since the accident and we both have a doctor's appointment to go to on Friday after we pick my parents up from the airport. Hopefully we can get these stitches out since they seem to be healing pretty well. Dr. Roberts will also run a few tests to make sure my head's okay and then we're in the clear for a while, hopefully. I can't help but feel at peace with the brunette in my lap. I have all these _feelings_ but no explanation as to why. The world has a funny way of working.

"I bet you would. But," I say and look as if I'm thinking hard, "she's kinda super hot and super sweet. You guys are like polar opposites." And with that, I have a flushed Santana Lopez sitting in my lap mocking offense with her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Ex_cuse_ me? Are you saying I'm not hot? I have a rockin' body right here, babygirl!" She claims as she pulls her Cheerios top off, displaying her perfect chest all wrapped up and a red lace bra. _All for me._ Subconsciously, I lick my lips at the sight pulling a chuckle from San in the process. "Do you see these nice abs, Britt?" She purrs once again. _God her voice is raspy and sexy in all the right ways._ Her hand drags mine to her toned stomach with my palm flat against it. My free hand finds it's way on her lower back. I feel the pool between my legs and realize how turned on she's getting me. I take my jacket off and wrap it around the Latina, wasting no time in opening the door and picking her up bridal style. "Wait, uhh Britt where are you taking me?" I stay quiet as I grab the spare key from my pocket and unlock the front door to the house. As soon as we're inside, I put Santana down and grab her hand to drag her upstairs.

Pushing into Santana's room, I roughly push her onto the bed and straddle her hips; pinning her smooth arms above her head. "I thought you had a _girlfriend,_ Miss Pierce?" The goddess says jokingly. I grin at her and lean in to capture her plump lips between mine. The familiar feeling only spurs me on as I release her arms, only to caress a tanned cheek and plant a hand firmly against her collarbone. Her mouth elicits a moan as I run my tongue along her lip to gain entrance. Our tongues swirl and rub in the right way, causing me to moan softly and pull her deeper into the kiss. My hands find the cold zipper of the Cheerios jack and effortlessly slide it down to reveal the same sight as earlier. San breaks the kiss, causing me to grunt at the loss of contact.

My shirt's off in the blink of an eye and the contact is restored to my lips. Eager to get the hot Latina naked, I slip my hands behind her back to take her bra off as she arches her back to make it easier for me. My bra's off and on the floor by the time hers is off and I moan loudly as a tanned hand caresses my chest. I arch into the touch and start to kiss San's neck. She's breathing rapidly and releasing sounds of pleasure as I bite the soft skin of her neck before running my tongue along it. I proceed lower and find myself face to face to the perfectly round, supple, and perky breasts of Santana Lopez. "_Brittany." _Santana says breathily before grunting as I suck her right nipple into my mouth. Tasting and feeling it harden even more under the scrutiny of my mouth. My tongue circles it and I lightly graze the nub with my teeth, causing Santana to start breathing even heavier and grab the back of my head. I release the nipple with a _pop_ and make sure to pay the same amount of attention to the opposite one. I can feel my pulse quickening through my body and I can feel the ache between my legs grow with anticipation.

Trailing kisses down that _rockin' body, _I finally reach my destination. Positioning myself with my chin above her pelvic area, I pull off that red Cheerios skirt and matching red spandex shorts. My breath hitches and I hear Santana do the same when I'm greeted with the sight of a red thong, mostly soaked through, barely covering the slick folds beneath it. The thong is gone in heartbeat and I tauntingly kiss the inside of Santana's left thigh, only to travel to the other and suck on the soft skin I find there, most likely leaving a mark. "Brittany, _please, I need you._" she begs me. I comply and immerse my tongue into the wetness of Santana's center. One of her hands grips my head tighter while the other leaves and intertwines with my hand atop her thigh. I lightly dip my tongue into her opening and slowly pull out, repeating the action to hear that _lovely_ sound she makes as I do so.

Knowing she needs more, I take my free hand and enter a finger into her warm wetness. My mouth finds its way over Santana's rock-hard clit and I suck lightly while flicking my tongue over it repeatedly. "**_Fuck, Britt._**_ I'm so close" _I can already tell from the way she's starting to tighten around my finger. I curl the finger inside her and suck a bit harder on her clit. Within the second, I feel Santana clench hard around my finger along with her grip tightening on my hair. She screams my name so loud that I'm glad her parents aren't home. _Hopefully the neighbors don't mind._ With my finger still inside her, I'm pulled upwards until Santana crashes her lips into mine. The taste of herself on my tongue drives her wild as her tongue happily explores my mouth.

Before I know what's happening, Santana's flipping us over so she's atop me, never breaking the kiss. She doesn't even bother to take my skirt or thong off as she slips two fingers into me. Instantly, I'm moaning and grinding into her hand. My head falls back and I shut my eyes at the intensity of it all. The feeling is extravagant and I'm already so close to the edge. "_Look at me, I wanna see you come." _I hear San say, barely above a whisper. I let out a whimper in response and slowly pick my head up to meet her loving gaze. That's all I felt in that moment: _Love._ It's enough for me to topple over the edge, hitting the ground **hard.** That tan hand still working slowly inside, allowing me to ride out my orgasm, before slowly withdrawing.

What I wasn't expecting was that same hand, dripping with my wetness, to be brought up to Santana's luscious lips and sucked clean with a _pop_. I can't help but smile as I take in her disheveled appearance. _Still the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on._ "I mean, not that I'm not complaining, but I _think_ that's supposed to happen at the end of the date." Santana chimes in jokingly, but still filled with love. I roll my eyes at her silliness and my grin grows tenfold. My girl collapses beside me and I hold my arm open as she nuzzles her head onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I had to make sure you were worth leaving my girlfriend over." I say with a wink. I get a playful slap on the shoulder from the brunette who's smiling widely, too. "But yes, I'd love to go on a date with you, Sanny." My arm curls over, as does my neck, allowing me to lean over and meet her halfway for a tender kiss. _I'll never get tired of kissing those lips._

"You better say yes. No one turns down Santana Lopez." I can't see her face, but I'm sure she's smugly smirking right now.

"You're so humble, Santana. I don't know how you do it." I add sarcastically.

"How can I be humble? I'm totally hot and I'm _totally_ going on a date with the hottest girl in McKinley." Her words cause me to smile. Smiling is something I find it hard not to do when I'm around this girl and I love it. The way she makes me feel is insatiable. I feel like I'm the only girl Santana's ever laid eyes on. She makes me feel flawless and _loved_, even though I don't remember even half of our interactions. Hopefully I can grasp them soon. All I know is that right now, everything is perfect.

_And I have a date tonight._


End file.
